Would You Rather?
by x-ticklemeblue
Summary: Because X varies directly as Y. and once you piece it all out, you'll know that the answer is— love. SasuSaku. AU.


**EDITED. :D  
**

**So basically, this is a Zoey 101: Naruto version. so don't review, saying "YOU COPIED IT OFF ZOEY 101, YOU COPYCAT! I HATE YOU!"  
**

**enjoy. if you don't, it's better of you don't review. I guess. XD**

**

* * *

**

"Would you rather…Eat a tarantula, or wear orange for the rest of your life?" he smirked, and then took a sip of his soda.

"I think…Eat a tarantula." She grinned, stuffing a mouthful of popcorn inside her already big mouth, some falling on the beanie bag she was sitting on.

"Why?"

"Well, if I eat a tarantula, I throw up and well**— **that's it." she shrugged. "I don't suit the color orange, and I'll probably look like Naruto's fangirl." she cringed.

"Hn."

"Sakura!" a new voice screeched.

They snapped their heads to the door.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

It's _her_ again.

"Ino? What's the problem?" Sakura asked, slightly annoyed.

Ino put down the five paper bags of either Lacoste, Guess, Hush Puppies, E.G.G, and Giordano. It was very much obvious she just came home from shopping.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, giving them a cute _(which really wasn't) _pout.

"I'm failing Science!" Ino fake cried.

"Okay Ino. Stop with the acting, You're in school now."

"So, you'll help me?"

"Well, Sasuke here has the highest grade in Science, maybe he can tutor you." She said, glancing at the now furious Uchiha.

She stifled a laugh.

"Really? He will? Yes! I know you would never let me down Sasu-cakes!" Ino beamed. Sasuke scowled at the nickname.

"Hn."

"Remember, tomorrow, 10:00 AM, at the school gardens! See you there!" she picked up the bags and skipped merrily out of the dorm.

When he was sure the blond left, he glared at the pinkette, who was giggling_ (in an evil way)_.

"Sakura." He growled.

"Have fun with Ino-pig tomorrow, _Sasu-cakes_." She grinned evilly and dashed out the room.

_

* * *

_

**Would You Rather?**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

"So— this is a scar I got from the battle I had with Sasuke. And of course, I won." A blonde boy smirked, showing off his wound.

Girls drooled over him, making small trails of saliva running down the side of their mouths.

It was _disgusting. _Really, it was.

"Hm. Well, bye girls, I'll show you more scars next time."

The girls shooed off. Surely, they're looking for someone else to drool on.

"Naruto-sama! Tell me, how do you do it?" Konohamaru asked excitedly, who was hiding in the nearby bushes.

"Do what?"

"_That_! Girls drooling over you like crazy! I wanna be like you! Teach me how, boss!"

He liked that.

"_Boss_, you say? Sure kid, I'll help. Just go to my dorm, and bring me some gel." He grinned, giving him a thumbs up for reassurance.

"Gel? What's that, boss?" Konohamaru said, looking confused.

Naruto sweatdropped.

"_This is gonna be hard…" _he thought.

* * *

"I can't memorize all this!" Ino exclaimed, banging her book on the table.

"Then you'll fail." He said, not even glancing at her.

He looked at him, and saw him looking outside the window, down at the student's taking their P.E class.

"Who you lookin' at?" she asked, slightly curious. He didn't respond.

She followed his gaze and a smile lit up her face.

"So…Sakura, eh?" she asked, acting as innocent as possible.

"Tch. Sakura?" he said stoically. "Come on Ino, Sakura has got to be the last girl on my list." he added.

"Sakura's the only girl on your list, then?" Ino grinned.

He blushed slightly, then coughed. "Hn."

"So does that mean I'm more superior to her?" she asked, smiling.

"No. Actually _you're_ the last one on my list." He smirked.

"_What?_ So, Karin is higher than me?"

"No. She's not _even_ on my list." He said, making a face of disgust. "How did Sakura get into this anyway?" he added, raising a brow at her.

"Well, I just noticed you two are getting closer. You already broke her heart when you left, you should be happy that she's accepting you now." She explained.

"Hn. Just read your book."

"But Sasuke!" she wailed. "I can't memorize these!"

"Still you can memorize all the lines you have on your script." He mumbled.

Then an idea popped out at the back of his head.

He smirked.

"How about you imagine this," he pointed at the book, "as your next script? You know, with that acting career you have."

She blinked once.

"I never thought of it that way!" she beamed. She opened the book once again and began reading.

"You ready?"

"Mhm!"

"Hn. Imagine, you were in a deserted island. You were thirsty. Then you saw a figure, a _blurry_ one. You noticed it was a pond. But you're friend Sakura told you it wasn't real. What do you call the image you saw? Then explain its meaning." He said. She stood up, a grin on her face.

"You just mentioned Sakura's name."

"Just answer the question." he demanded, as he looked down, making sure to hide the blush on his face.

"That was a mirage. A mirage is a naturally occurring optical phenomenon in which light rays are bent to produce a displaced image of distant objects."

"Hn. Nicely said. Okay, that's all for now. Read your book tonight. I'll ask you again tomorrow." He said, standing up and walking away.

"Jeez! What was that? A pop quiz?"

"Whatever." He mumbled, waving his hand to end the topic.

Then he stopped walking.

"Hey Ino! Uh— can I ask you out, just for one night."

He was thinking if this was actually the best way to forget someone.

"What? _Why?_" she asked, too lost for words.

"_Because I wanna forget about your best friend." _He thought.

"You know…Just wanna date for now. So?" he lied.

"I'll think about it then!"

* * *

"A little bit here…andddd…_Voila!_" Naruto grinned at Konohamaru, impressed by his work.

"Boss, is it necessary for me to put gel on my hair, and with the same hairstyle as yours?" Konohamaru asked, feeling uncomfortable with all the gel on his now spiky hair.

"Do you want girls' saliva all over the floor your stepping on?" Naruto asked.

"Yes boss! I want that!"

"Good. Now let's tear these…" he took Konohamaru's sleeves and tore them apart. "See? You're on your way. How do you feel?"

"Cold." Konohamaru deadpanned.

"You'll get used to it. Now let's see your walk." Konohamaru stood up and walked like as told.

"You got poise, like a real gentlemen. But no. You're a bad boy. Do it like this." Naruto demonstrated, pacing around the room, with his _'bad boy walk.'_

"I get it boss!"

"Nice. Now let's go out. We have twins to meet."

"_Twins?_"

"Not really twins, but one's your age and mine's my age."

"Then they're not twins."

"Hey hey! Numero uno in being a bad boy,_ don't act smart._ It makes you look nerdy." Naruto said, smirking down at Konohamaru. The boy nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Sakura was in their dorm, hanging up the new picture she had above her bed. Her roommate, Ino, suddenly opened the door, with a grin on her face.

"Guess what!" Ino chirped.

"What? They're serving something edible at the cafeteria now?" Sakura asked with a mocking grin on her face.

"No, silly Sakura! Sasuke asked me out!"

Woah.

That totally made her stop.,

"O-oh."

"But I didn't say yes yet. I wanna ask you first, you know…You might get mad at me."

"N-no. I-it's okay. It's actually a great idea." She said, smiling fakely.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." Sakura reassured.

"Thanks Saki!" Ino beamed, hugging her best friend.

She didn't realize the pained expression on Sakura's face.

* * *

"Hey! You must be our dates." Naruto said.

"Oh. So you're Naruto?"

"The one and only." He grinned. She giggled.

"Well, I'm Aika. Nice to meet you."

Aika had long strawberry blonde hair, she was wearing a blue plaid mini skirt and a white off the shoulder blouse.

"So? You're Konohamaru, right?" Sookie, Aika's little sister, asked.

"Yeah, that's me." He said.

"Nice shirt." He added, giving her a small smile.

"Uh...will you excuse us?" Naruto pardoned and led Konohamaru to a good three inches away from the girls.

"What's with all the compliments?"

"Why boss? Isn't that good?"

"No. You should _never_ compliment a girl. She would think she has control over you."

"um—okay...?"

They walked back to the girls, who were waiting at them patiently.

"So what movie are we gonna watch girls?"

"Hmm…Well, we want to watch New Moon."

"Wait, hold up. We," Naruto pointed at Konohamaru, "don't want to watch a chick flick. We'll watch Cinco. It's a horror flick."

"Uh, excuse us…!" Aika said. "My sister has a weak heart. She might get a heart attack there! And the term '_chick flick_' is an insult to me and my fellow girls." She added.

"Psshhh! Okay, we watch your movie, but it's you money!" Naruto insisted, grabbing Aika's hand. She pulled it away.

"You know, I've heard a lot about you, Naruto. I never knew you could be _this_ obnoxious!"

"Well, whatever! Let's just go!" he said grabbing her arms.

"How about we watch '_The Jerk In The Fountain'_ instead?" she smirked, and pushed Naruto onto the fountain. His hair was now flat, being wet and all.

"So, Sookie-chan, wanna go home?" Aika asked her sister.

"No. I'll stay with Konohamaru-kun." She smiled.

"Ok. Remember, curfew." Aika smiled and bid goodbye to her sister.

Konohamaru grinned at Sookie.

"Wanna play hide and seek?"

she grinned toothily. "Sure!"

They left little, poor Naruto behind.

"Hey! Can you at least tell me if there really is a movie like that!" Naruto shouted. He pouted when he got no response.

Then he heard a giggle.

"N-Naruto-kun, this isn't the place to take a shower you know." Hinata said, still giggling.

"O-oh. Hinata-chan! Konnichiwa!" he beamed. Hinata took his hand, helping him stand up, but unfortunately, she slipped, since the floor was slippery. She fell on top of Naruto, who was still in the fountain. They were sprinkled by the water. Hinata's hair was wet, and some droplets fell on Naruto's cheeks. Her cheeks flared up.

"H-Hinata-chan. Have you ever been kissed before?" he blurted out, using his thumb to trace the outline of her lips. She gulped.

"N-not y-yet…N-Naruto-k-k-kun…" she blushed even more when he started leaning forward until he closed the gap between them.

"_Maybe '__**The Jerk In The Fountain'**__ isn't bad after all_." He thought admiringly.

* * *

"Sai."

_"Nodding my head like, yeah…"_ Sai sang.

"Hey Sai."

_"Moving my hips like, yeah…"_ he continued

"Sai!"

"Oh! Uchiha! What the hell?" Sai asked, removing the earphones he had on.

"I just…asked _her_ out."

"You finally did? After all the freaking years, you—"

"Ino." He mumbled.

"Wha—?" he stopped in mid-sentence. "Uchiha, Sakura! Sa-ku-ra! Ino is different from Sakura! Are you_ insane_?"

"No!" Sasuke snapped. "I just want to forget about Sakura."

"Why?"

"Well, I think we should just stay friends."

"Oh really?"

"No!" he groaned. "I want us to be something more! She's the one who said she just wants us to be friends!" he said, as he rubbed his aching head, sitting down on his bed.

"When did she say that?" Sai asked, confused.

_'__I mean, Sakura told me that she'll never let you go…' _he thought.

"Well, Ino told me that Sakura said it was a great idea. You know…. with me and Ino dating."

"Woah. That's a huge twist." Sai whispered.

"Arg! I'll just have to deal with it."

"Yeah. Ino's hot. So it's no big deal." Sai said, putting back his earphones.

Sasuke _almost _puked in front of his look-a-like.

_"It's a party in the USA!"_ Sai sang out, as Sasuke left the room, rolling his onyx eyes.

* * *

"So, since x varies directly as 15, that means—" TenTen was interrupted when Sakura started bickering.

"I can't believe it! He just asked her out, damnit!" Sakura screamed.

"Who? Sasuke?" TenTen asked.

"Yeah!"

"So you wanna talk about it?"

"No! Stop talking about it!"

"Okaaay. So since x varies directly as 15, y is—"

"Do you even imagine them together?"

"What? x and y?"

"No! Ino and Sasuke!"

"So you _do_ want to talk about it…?"

"No! Stop bringing it up." Sakura said standing up, observing the picture she just hung up.

"Saki, why can't you just tell Sasuke you still_ like_ him?" TenTen asked, as she saw Sakura touch the surface of the picture frame.

"Because I don't like Sasuke."

Sasuke, who was passing by, and was about to open the door, heard that piece of her feelings.

He left, but not before he punched the wall.

Sakura sighed.

"I _love_ him." She replied softly.

* * *

"So…" Ino started.

"So…" Sasuke said weirdly. Ino scooted over to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. She smiled at the warmth.

Sasuke's fingers were twitching, _so tempted _to push her away.

"Stop…twitchiiiing…" he whispered to himself, closing his eyes as a bead of sweat rolled down his porcelain face.

"Let's play a game." He finally spoke.

"Sure!" She chirped out. "What game?"

"Would You Rather." He smirked. She nodded her head in response.

"Hn. Would you rather…Be locked in a lion's den or…Eat peanut butter out of a hobo's foot?"

"None! Like DUH!" she gushed.

"But you have to pick at least one."

"But I really don't have one. I'd die if I get locked in a lion's den, and same with the peanut butter what-not." She snorted. She grinned at him and once again, leaned her head on his shoulder.

Cue the twitching of Sasuke's fingers.

She sighed.

"You're not…_feeling_ this."

"Of course I am."

"No. You're not." she pressed.

He sighed, knowing she got him.

"Yes, I'm not." he mumbled, and scooted away from her.

Instead of seeing a frown, a pout, or tears on her face, he saw a huge toothy grin.

"Why the hell are you smiling like _that_?" he asked, his eye twitched slightly.

"You like _her_ right?" she asked in response, while Karin passed by.

"_Karin?_" he seethed. She stifled a laugh.

"No, silly! Sakura!" she said, poking his arm. She was responded by silence.

"Silence means _YES_, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"I _don't_ _like_ her."

"What? C'mon Sasuke. I know you do." Ino pressed.

He shook is head.

"Well that's just sad." She said softly.

"Why?"

"Sasuke, she still likes—no _loves_ you."

"Tch."

"Sasuke! Don't you get it? This— school, was built by the order of Tsunade!"

"So?"

"Ugh! You're so impossible! Sakura made Tsunade-sama make this school. When Sakura heard Naruto brought you home, she told Tsunade to build this."

"And how's that have to do with this?"

"Sasuke, this is how much she loves you. She enrolled to this school to be closer to you. Don't you think it's weird why her dorm is right in front of yours?"

"Hn."

"She told me that all she wanted is when she wakes up, she'll see your face."

"Hn."

"And, don't you know she's already too smart to be studying?"

"Hn. Wait— what?" he snapped.

"Yes Sasuke. She's _too_ smart to be in a school. She's supposed to be in the Grass Country by now, a man offered her a job, of nursing, or just plain medicine. But as I said earlier, she doesn't want to miss a moment of you being back here in Konoha."

"Hn." he said, too lost for words.

'_She gave up a job for…me?'_ he thought. At the back of his mind, he was smiling his head off.

_'Annoying, Sakura.'_ he thought again, shaking his head while smirking.

"So?" Ino asked.

"Hn?"

"You're still not gonna come after her?"

"No."

"Well, okay." Ino shrugged, knowing she can's force him.

Then suddenly, an idea popped into her mind.

"Oh! Don't you know Gaara's enrolling here? Oh, my gosh! Sakura's gonna have a new _playmate_! Heck yeah!" Ino exclaimed, pumping her fists in the air.

_Twitch._

"Maybe soon, they'll be the hottest couple in the school!"

_Twitch._

_Twitch._

"And soon, after they graduate, they'll get married and have loads of Sabaku babies!" she gushed.

_Twitch._

_Twitch._

_Twitch._

"And—"

"Hush, Ino. You're all wrong." He smirked.

"Why?" she asked, completely confused by his smirk.

"One, Sakura's _never_ gonna have a new playmate. Two, they'll _never_ be the hottest couple in the school, and three, _we'll _have loads of_ Uchiha_ babies." His smirk grew wider.

Ino grinned.

"Oh my god, you like her!"

"Yeah."

He stood up, and started walking away.

"Wait Sasuke!"

"Yeah?"

"Would you rather…Be locked in a lion's den or…Eat peanut butter out of a hobo's foot?" she smiled, repeating his question earlier.

"Easy. Lion's den."

"And why is that?"

"I hate peanut butter, and come on Ino. I'm _the_ Sasuke Uchiha. What else _can't_ I do?" he smirked. She rolled her eyes, and stuck out her tongue. The Uchiha left.

"Go get her Sasuke." she said, a determined smile on her face.

* * *

_"So, why can't you see, you belong with me?" _she sang out, her eyes closed, and lying on the bed.

She didn't notice her door creak open.

She also didn't notice that someone entered the room.

_"Standing by and waiting at your back door, all this time how could you not know baby…You belong with me…You belong with me."_ she continued. The song ended, and she opened her malachite eyes, only to be greeted with onyx orbs. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Sas—" but she never got to finish her protest.

* * *

He was hovering over her, her small body meshed together on his.

Her curves, it was hugged by the dress she was wearing.

The way her eyes closed when she smelled his scent.

It was all so _ravishing_.

He kissed her so gently…so passionately, that she swore she would've melted.

Oh, if only she was ice cream.

His hands. Every place he would touch, it felt like her skin was burning.

It was so _mesmerizing_.

You would ask for more.

She shot up from her laid-out position in the bed and is now sitting. His arms found its way to her waist, and secured it there, bringing her even closer. Her hands tangled in his raven locks, deepening the kiss. She felt his tongue rub against her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. She hesitated, but soon gave in. She moaned when he sucked on her tongue, increasing the pleasure he was already giving.

But of course, they needed oxygen.

Slowly, they broke the kiss.

Both of them knew the kiss wasn't enough.

They wanted more.

"Sa-Sasuke…" she panted.

"Sakura…" he muttered his head at the crook of her neck, nibbling the skin. She moaned.

"S-stop…"

"Why?" he asked, feeling something painful _down there_.

"What do you think you're doing?" she whispered harshly.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Sasuke-kun, boys aren't allowed here!" she whispered.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke! Ino might see you! And look at _this_!" she panicked, pointing at the love mark he just did.

"Why are boys not allowed here?"

"Sasuke! Boys _are_ allowed here, but, when Ino sees a boy here, especially you, she'd crack! I mean, you're supposed to be with her! On that date you have!"

"That's finished."

"W-what? Only for five minutes? What kind of date is that?"

"A _just-friends-never-lovers_ kind of date." He smirked.

"B-but—" she was interrupted when he kissed her once again.

"Sakura," Sasuke started, holding her hand. "Itachi's dead." He finished. She gave him a quizzical look.

"Sasuke-kun, I know that, bu—"

"Next thing to do is my second goal." He smirked, kissing her lips.

She blushed, knowing exactly what he means.

"B-bu—"

"You say _but _too much." He smirked, interrupting her. He stood up and extended his hand towards her.

She blinked quizzically up at him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm meeting up with Naruto at the rooftop. You coming?"

"Sure." She smiled.

When she held on his hand, he tugged at it and kissed her. He smirked.

"You taste so good." He blurted out.

She can only laugh.

* * *

"So…" Naruto started. Sakura couldn't hold it any longer.

"I can't believe it Hinata-chan! You did it! KYAA!" she shouted.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Y-yes Sak-kura-chan. It was just so r-romantic." Hinata smiled, scooting even closer to Naruto.

Sakura cooed.

"So, Sakura…Would you rather date Gaara or date me?" Sasuke asked.

"Date Gaara-kun." She chirped.

He _almost_ choked on his spit.

"What?" he snapped.

"Sasuke-kun, it _is_ just a date. No harm done. Anyways, _date_ and _marry_ are two different things." She giggled.

"Teme? You finally asked her out? I mean, asked her to marry you?" Naruto cheered.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Well, he didn't exactly ask me to marry him, but I got the catch when he told me about the resurrection of his clan." She smiled. Hinata cooed.

"We got the boys we wanted after all, neh, Sakura-chan?" she smiled.

"You got that right Hinata-chan." She smiled back.

The two boys looked at each other, then at the girls, then smirked.

They brought the girls closer to them and kissed them under the pale moonlight.

_Would you rather...stay friends, or be lovers?  
_

* * *

**whew, I'm finally done! :))**

**next is to update Amnesia! if you haven't read it, you are most welcome to read it! :P**

**review! because I'll love you if you do. teehee. :D  
**

**BYE. :)**


End file.
